My Only Love, Rewrite
by Kamilia
Summary: Atem gets another change at life and he is after a certain blue eye beauty. What does this mean for her and the rest of the gang.
1. The Start of Something New

"Aw my head, what just happen?" Joey said as he opened his eyes to see that they were back in the tomb.

"Yeah what did happened?" Tristan yelled as he rose from up from the ground.

"Aw, don't you two morons remember? We went back in time to help the pharaoh; I mean Atem, fought the bad guy, saved the world and found out his name." Tea said calmly as she rose from the tomb floor.

"Oh yeah now I remember." Joey said stupidly as he rubbed the back of his head, getting up from the floor he looked over to see Kabia lying on the floor.

"Speaking of the pharaoh, where is he?" Tristan asked.

"Over here, now whoever is on me, get off. You weight a ton!" Atem yelled loudly.

"But we are all our here, even Kabia." Tristan stated as he, Tea and Joey all turned around to see Yugi lying on top of Atem.

"I am sorry, Pharaoh." Yugi said as he rolled off him.

"Yugi?" Atem said looking very puzzled as to how he's over here while Yugi is seating over there. "How is it possible that we both have our own bodies?"

"I don't know but I'm happy, finally after three thousand years you have a body of your own." Yugi said happily

Tea walked over to Atem and asked "Want a lift?" as she held out her hand.

"Yeah, thank you Tea." Atem said as he reached out for her hand.

As they hands connected, both started to blush scarlet red, gazing lovely into each others eyes not realizing that Atem had already gotten up.

"Okay break it up you two love birds! We have to get out of here." Yugi said while grinning.

Both Tea and Atem broke apart from their staring contest and quickly turned away from each other trying to hide their blush.

"Hey Yugi, you realized that Atem is now taller than Tea?" Joey pointed out.

Both blushed became even deeper when they heard this. Yugi laughed softly as he look at his two best friends. '_I always knew that he had feelings for her and vise versa.'_ He thought.

"So, what are you going to do now Pharaoh? Since you finally fore fill his destiny does that mean you have to go to the afterlife or stay here with us?" Tristan asked curiously

"Atem, what is it going to be? Are you going or staying?" Tea asked sadly, hoping for the answer she so desperately wanted.

**I really wanted to rewrite this story since the orignal had so many faults.**

"I have decided to stay; I want to finally finish living my life." Atem said happily "I just hope Grandpa will let me live with him."

"I sure he will. Now let's go home." Yugi said as he walked over to Kabia to wake him. "Kabia, Kabia wake up! We are back." Yugi said.

"Aw, my head. What happen?" Kabia said as he got up from the floor.

"Oh nothing much, we just saved the world from a great evil, you know the usually." Joey said sarcastically.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I'm seeing two Yugi's." Kabia said as he got up.

"No your not, Kabia. This is Atem, the pharaoh remember?" Yugi said "That reminds me, Kabia can you do us a very big favor and just hank into a few government files and legalize Atem for us?" Yugi asked as he used his ever so famous puppy dog pout.

"Are you mad? Give me one good reason why in hell would I want to do that?" Kabia barked.

"Well if you do, than you can duel him as much as you want." Yugi pointed out.

"No!"

"Please….." they all begged as they began walking out of the tomb.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO and that's final!"

As they exited the tomb, Isis and her brothers drove them back to the airport where they saw Mokuba walking up and down the airport entrance trying to call his brother.

"Mokuba, over here!" Kabia said.

"Seto, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you and I had to hear from Roland that you flew all the way to Egypt without me!" Mokuba shut his phone, close.

"Oh well I didn't know I needed my little brother's permission to go anywhere?" Seto said sarcastically.

"Now you know and if you do it again I will take over Kabia Crop." Mokuba said while laughing as he ran to hug his brother.

As the Kabia brothers talked the rest of the gang saw this and remember that Kabia was weak when it came to his little brother and could use this to their advantage. Which they did as they broad the Kabia Craft airplane both Mokuba and Yugi begged and pleaded for Kabia to do it while Joey and Tristan stuffed their face with the free food, leaving Atem alone with Tea, continuing their staring contest for the next four hours

* * *

"So Atem what are you going to do now since you fulfill your destiny?" Tea said tiredly as they and Yugi walked home after their long journey.

"I didn't know, since Kabia change his mind and now I'm legal, maybe go to school and help around the shop, if gramps is agrees."

"That's cool and I am glad you decided to stay with us." Tea said as they reached the game shop and Tea was about to part ways till Atem said,

"Um…Tea do you want me to walk you home? It's very dark out there."

"It's okay Atem; I just live four houses down. See you later." Tea said as she began running home.

"Grandpa, I'm home and I brought a guest." Yugi said as he opened the door. After the two stepped in, Atem closed the door behind him.

"Yugi, your back and you brought a visitor, you say?" Gramps said as he walked into the game shop to meet his grandson.

"Who is it Yugi?" He asked as he entered the room. He looked at the person behind Yugi and became speechless.

"Grandpa, this is Atem, the spirit of the puzzle and I hope that he could maybe stay here with us." Yugi pleaded.

"Of course he can, Yugi. Atem, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want to."

"Thank you Mr. Mutou, I appreciate it." Atem said politely.

"Please call me Grandpa; after all everyone calls me that." Mr. Mutou stated.

"Gramps can he go to school with me and my friends? Pretty please." Yugi asked. "He will even work around the shop to pay off the school fee."

"Yes of course but he needs stuff like a…"

"Don't worry Gramps, we already did that. Birth certificate and all so now Atem and I are legally brothers." Yugi said happily.

"Great!" Gramps said as he consciously looked at his new grandson.

"Atem, you can have the guest bedroom. It's up the stairs and the first room to your right." Yugi said as he took his suitcase and went up stairs.

"Good night Atem." Yugi said as he stood in front of his room door.

"Good Night Yugi." Atem replied said before entering their rooms and went off sleep.

* * *

Dream

_"Where am I?" Atem asked as he suddenly found himself laying in his former bedroom and wearing his pharaoh clothing._

_"Atem, there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you." Said a familiar voice. Atem looked over as his door began to open to reveal Tea wearing an Egyptian Queen's clothing. Atem began to blush as he saw how beautiful she looked in it and thought,_

_'How gorgeous she would without any clothes on.'_

_Tea walked towards him and before he could say anything she kissed passionately on the lips. Atem was surprised at first but kissed back with even more passion and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her body against his._

_As they parted Tea began to kiss his neck causing Atem to moan. Placing his hand onto Tea's cheek, he stopped her. Tea stopped and gazed into Atem's amethyst eyes. Moving his hand though Tea's brunette hair Atem moved his head upwards to meet her soft lips for another kiss. Flipping her over he parted from her lips and began to removing her dress before throwing it to the ground to reveal her beautiful, bare body. He drooled at how beautiful she looked._

_"Atem, I love you." Tea said before kissing him_

_"I love you too Tea, more than you will ever know." Atem said breathless as they parted from the kiss._

_"Are you ready?" Atem said as she removed the last remaining garment he has on._

_"Yeah," Tea nodded as she blushed at how big he is. "I want you."_

_Atem line up between Tea's legs and began to thrust into her only to hear,_

End Dream

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Shit! And it was reaching the best part." Atem and Tea yelled as the alarm set off signaling the start of a new day and the first day of the tenth grade.


	2. Another Tournoment

"Yugi, Atem! Tea's here, hurry up before you're late!" Grandpa shouted from downstairs.

"Coming Gramps!" Yugi yelled back. Stepping out of his room, he saw Atem leaning against the wall.

"Ready brother?" Yugi said to Atem

"Ready." Atem replied as they walked downstairs to greet Tea.

As they walked outside Atem blushed, when he saw Tea dressed in a pink oxford jacket, blue skirt matching bow tie, a white shirt and a brown shoes with white socks.

"Hello Yugi. Tea said happily

"Morning Tea." Yugi replied happily.

"Hell ….Hello Atem." Tea said nervously while blushing at how hot Atem looks in the mandatory school uniform of blue pants and jacket with a black shirt and choker and the thought of last night dream.

"Hello Tea, you look lovely today." Atem said with equal nervousness as Tea.

They both gazed lovely into each others eyes for a moment till they heard Yugi said, "Break it up you two lovebirds or we are going to be late for school!"

Both turned away blushing before walking to school.

* * *

"Atem, where is Yugi, Joey and Tristan?" Tea asked as she walked towards his locker.

"Yugi had to go home early, to help Grandpa with something. Joey and Tristan got detection for provoking the gym teacher, so I hope you don't mind walking home alone with me." Atem said, trying not to sound happy.

"I don't mind Atem, now let's go." Tea said joyously as they exited the school and began walking home.

"So, how was your day Atem?" Tea said

"It was wonderful expect for some girls that were stalking me everywhere I go, asking questions like do you have a girlfriend or would you like to go out with me. They even started a fan club with some girl name Vivian as their president." Atem said in his usual clam manner.

"So do you like anyone of them?" Tea asked trying to hide her jealous rage.

"No I do not, they look like a bunch of hookers and brats in school uniform." Atem said

Tea giggled softly at his comment while Atem blushed listening to how beautiful her laugh is.

* * *

As the days turned into months both Atem and Tea excelled in all their classes and tried their best to help Yugi, Joey and Tristan with their work. Atem became even more popular with the girls and having his own fan club made Tea even more jealous than before.

"Finally I lost them!" Atem said as he and Tea walked towards the rest of the gang in the canteen.

"Don't worry I'm sure by the end of the year they will move on to some else." Tea said happily as they sat down around the table.

"Who will move on?" Yugi said as he continues to eat his lunch.

"It's nothing important." Atem said before eating his lunch.

"Hey Atem, did you Kaiba's is having another Battler City Tournament, are you going to enter?" Joey said excitedly.

"Yes I did and I am." Atem said while eating.

"What about you Yugi, Joey? Are you going to enter?" Tea said calmly.

"Of course and this time I plan to win." Joey yelled in excitement.

"Shut up you underdog, who said you where invited." Kaiba said while walking towards the gang.

"I made it to the final four of your last Tournament, you jerk!" Joey said angrily

"By luck you mutt. Now Atem I expect you to face you in the finals and I will have does three Egyptian God Cards!" Kaiba said confidently

"In your dreams Kaiba, you can never beat Atem in this life time!" Joey said still angry.

"Or the next." Tea whispered so only Atem could hear.

"That's true." Atem said softly to her.

* * *

Once school was over, Yugi, Atem and Tea walked home. Then as they reached the Game Shop, Tea remebered something,

"I will see you tomorrow guys and remember Christmas Party at my house on Saturday." Tea said to Atem and Yugi before running off toward her house.

"Yeah we will be there Tea, don't worry." Yugi said before heading into the house.

"Hmm Yugi, what is Christmas?" Atem said with a puzzled face.

"Christmas is the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ." Yugi said as before heading to there individual rooms.

"I have fought evil loontics and crazed sicko with no fear yet I can't say those three simple words to Tea. Why is it so hard to say, I love you." Atem said as he lay on his bed and fell asleep dreaming of the woman, who had captured his heart.


	3. Thank You

"Hey, Yugi, Rebecca, Mai and Atem," Tea said as she and Tristan walked towards them. Tea wore a short black skirt and a purple blouse while Tristan wore a black pants and a red and black shirt.

"Hey Tea, Tristan," the four replied as they waited patiently by the water fountain for the start of the second Battle City Tournament.

Atem wore blue jeans with a black shirt, while Yugi wore a black jeans and matching shirt. Rebecca wore a dark blue shirt and a light blue shirt with a yellow ribbon on it and Mai wore a purple shirt, matching jacket and a white top.

"It is almost nine and the tournament is about to begin, so, what could be taking Joey, so long to get here?" Yugi said, worried

"I'm going to kill Joey, for taking so long to get here!" Mai said, angrily as she and the rest of the guy's became inpatient.

"Hi guys, sorry we are late, Joey, over slept as usually." Serenity said as both she and Joey ran towards the gang. Serenity wore a blue jeans and a pink shirt while Joey wore a blue jean with a blue and white shirt.

"Sorry guys I was up all night um…preparing my deck, yeah." Joey said, stupidly.

"Yeah right, you loser. I have a half a mind to kill you!" Mai said before stopping when she heard Kaiba's voice

Everyone looked up to see a huge blimp the with Kaiba's face saying,

"Greeting Duelist, you are the chosen few, who were good enough enter my tournament and as for the rules, there the same as the last one and remember this is an all out war and the last man standing is the winner, so let the tournament begin!" Kaiba finished before disappearing behind the clouds.

"Okay guys, here is the plan. We will meet back here six, on the dot and have all six locator cards in hand." Yugi said.

"Okay." The rest replied

"I'm going this way, so, I will see you guys around." Mai said before departing off

"Yugi, bear, you and I are going this way." Rebecca said as she clinked on to her new boyfriend's arms and dragged him towards the direction she pointed to.

"Glad, she's not my girlfriend." Joey muttered as he grabbed his sister and said, "Come on, Sis, we are going that way."

"Not without me your not, remember? Wherever Serenity goes, I go." Tristan said as he followed her and Joey, leaving Atem and Tea alone.

"I guess that just leaves me and you. Atem, I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you, right?" Tea asked slyly while blushing at the thought of just the both of them alone of the rest of the day.

"I would love that, Tea." Atem said while trying to hide his blush and how joyous he was that they would spend the day along together.

* * *

As Atem and Tea walked for a few minutes looking for opponents to face they heard someone from behind yelling, "Atem, darling, wait for me."

They turned around only to see Vivian, running towards them with a duel disk on her left wrist and wearing a yellow Chinese looking dress, reaching just above her knees and her hair were placed into two small buns.

As she finally reached them Vivian did the unexpected and hugged him before saying, "Atem, dear, how about we leave this ugly thing named, Tea beside you and find some duelist to duel?"

Tea became angry with Vivian and was about to attack her only to stop when Atem beat her to it and said angrily, "You gone to far Vivian, now apologize to Tea immediately, she is not ugly, in fact she's the most beautiful girl I know and when your finish leave us alone."

Tea blushed a deep shade of red when Atem called her beautiful and for defending her honor.

"You can't mean that Atem, pooh?" Vivian said pitifully.

"Yes I do, now do it and leaves us be!" Atem said still angry

"How about this we duel and if you win I will give you my locator card and apologize to that skinny twig but if I win you have to go on a date with me and never talk to that twig ever again." Vivian said happily

"Atem, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Tea said

Atem turned to Tea and gave her one of his ever so rare smile before saying, "Don't worry Tea, I will beat her and I will not let her get away with what she said about you."

Atem turned to Vivian and said, "Let's duel."

* * *

"I sacrifice Master Kyonshee and Kung-fu Nyan Nyan to summon Dragon lady. Now Dragon Lady attack the Dark Magician with lighting sever strike then go for a direct attack." Vivian said.

Atem life points dropped to 1880.

"My turn and I summon big shield Guardna in defense mode and place one card face down before ending my turn." Atem said

"Dragon lady, Attack." Vivian ordered

"Not so fast, I activate mirror force." Atem said

"Then I play snow fall sword, this cancels out Mirror Force. Now my Dragon Lady, attack his monster." Vivian replied while smiling

"It's still my move Atem, dear and I play flying dragon wail, this raises my Dragon Lady Attack points by 1200, when I discard four dragon monsters beginning her attack points 2400. Now attack him directly."

"I summon Kuriboh and remain untouched." Atem said "Now I play skill Dark magician, pot of greed and Alplan of Dragon destroyer."

"With are the lights on the skilled magician for?' Vivian asked confused.

"Spell counters, with ever magic card I play, one lights up and I play the thrid and final magic card, Monster Reincarnation, so Dark Magician is back in my hand and now that all the lights are on, I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician and Buster Blader. I now fuse them together to form Dark Paladin. My monster special ability allows it to collect 500 points from every dragon on the field and in the grave yard." Atem said

"Oh no I just place four dragons in the grave yard." Vivian said shock

"Yes, now my monster has 4900 attack points. Now wipe out Dragon Lady and the rest of her life points." Atem said happily

Life Points 2100: 0

"I lost. No not again!" Vivian yelled in defeat.

"Now I believe you owe Tea an apology and me a Locater Card." Atem said while walking over to her.

"Find here is your locator card and I," Vivian said while growling "I'm sorry Tea."

"Good, now are you ready to go Tea?" Atem asked calmly.

Tea nodded before both heading off leaving an angry Vivian on the floor. "You will pay for this, Tea. Just you wait; I will get Atem, no matter what!"

* * *

"Atem, can I ask you something?" Tea said nervously as they continued to walk.

"What is it Tea." Atem asked curiously

"What you said back there, did you mean it? When you said I am the most beautiful girl you have ever met."

Atem started to blush before answering nervously, "Yes I do, you're a very beautiful girl both in inner beauty and outer beauty and a lot of guys would love to have you by their side."

"Thank you not only for the complement but for standing up for me and your not so bad looking yourself." Tea finish while blushing.

"Your welcome, Tea. Now let's goes find other opponents to face." Atem said.


	4. The Kiss

**4 Hours Later **

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack his insect queen, with Inferno Fire Blast and the rest of his life points!" Joey yelled as he performed finally move against Weevil.

"No not again!" Weevil yelled as his life point's dropped down to zero.

"Yes Joey, you did it! You finally have all six locator cards." Serenity said happily as she and Tristan ran to him.

"Yeah man, you did it again. I never thought you would defeat Weevil, the second time around." Tristan stated in a clam manner.

"Tristan! You will pay for that comment." Joey yelled as he got ready to attack him before his sister stopped him by saying,

"Joey, shouldn't you go collect your locater card before Weevil runs away."

"Say what?" Both Joey and Tristan said as they turned around to see the little worm, wiggling away.

"Come back here, you little worm." Tristan said as he grabbed Weevil with Joey following just behind.

"Give me, you little bug before I swat you like the insect you are." Joey said as he cutch up with Tristan.

"But I don't want to." Weevil wined

"You have two chooses either give me it willing or me and Tristan, will beat you up and pound you into the cement." Joey yelled.

Okay, Okay! Please just don't hurt my beautiful face." Weevil pleaded as he backed out his last locater card and his rarest card.

"That is just nasty!" Joey said as he took the two cards and sight before saying "Here you little bug take back your Insect Queen; I already have her in my deck."

**Ring! Ring! Ring! **

"Time is up you guys. Let's go and meet the rest of the gang." Serenity stated as Tristan flanged the little nerd to the ground and watched him crawl away, crying.

Both Joey and Tristan nodded before the three head off to meet the gang.

* * *

"Ruby Dragon, attack his dragon and the rest of his life point's." Rebecca said

"Dark Magician, use Dark Magic Attack and destroy his fisherman." Yugi said as both he and Rebecca finished off Mako and Rex to receive their final locator card.

"You did a job will done, my friends and best of luck in the finals." Mako said as he and an angry Rex handed over their locator cards.

"Same to you Mako, and better luck next time." Yugi said as Rebecca jumped for joy

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"It's time to go, Yugi." Rebecca said happily to her boyfriend.

"Okay, see you two around." Yugi said as both he and Beck head off to the specific location.

"Yugi, I can't believe we did it." Rebecca said as they both walked off.

"It was nothing Beck, I knew we could do. After all we are good duelist." Yugi said confidently to his girlfriend.

"Your right, now let's hurry up before we are late." Rebecca said as she and Yugi broke into a slow sprint.

* * *

"Dark Magician, attack his zombies and the rest of his life points." Atem said

"Oh, no darn it! Not again, now I will never be able to go to the finals." Bonez yelled as he broke out into a cry and fall to the ground as his life points went to zero.

"Now hand over your locater card." Atem said as he and Tea walked to where Bonez and his friends were.

"Fine, here you go. Now leave!" He yelled as he handed it over.

"Gladly, Tea lets go and meet up with the rest of the gang." Atem said calmly as he turned towards his beloved.

"Yeah, let's go." Tea replied before they left.

"Atem, you were amazing and now you finally have all six locator cards." Tea said happily.

"Yeah and it was. Thanks to your cheering, that I was able to be victorious, so quickly." Atem said as he gazed lovely at her.

Tea felt someone staring at her and turned to see Atem staring deep into her eyes.

"Atem, are you ok?" Tea said nervously while blushing.

"Yes, I'm fine Tea, I was just remembering." Atem said nervously as well trying to hide his blush.

"About what?" Tea asked while still blushing.

"Look where we are standing." Atem said calmly.

"We are at the pier this is where we came to on…."

"The 'date', Yugi set us up on." Atem said, finishing Tea's sentence.

"I didn't even realize we had stopped here." Tea said while placing her hand over her chest to feel her heart beating faster and faster.

"That day has always been special, to me Tea. You were there when I found out more about my past." Atem said not realizing that he had moved closer to her.

"That day was also important to me as well Atem. It helped me to find out more about myself," Tea said calmly before thinking, _'and my feelings for you.'_

For a moment they looked lovingly into each others eyes till a boy ran into Tea, from behind, causing her to fall onto Atem.

As they hit the ground their mouths met and then Atem knew he couldn't fight his raging hormones and wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her. Tea followed soon after, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring them closer together and deeping the kiss.

Atem thought he died when he felt the lips of his love onto his, never wanting it to end. It was so addicting, so irresistible as they both held each other tighter and tighter. Their tongues met while Atem and Tea moaned in pleasure. Nothing else seen to matter, not even the amount of whispers, surrounding them and after several minutes' of lip locking they parted, reluctantly, leaving both of them breathless.

After a few moments to regain their breath Atem said, "Tea, I have something to tell you." Still blushing deeply from the kiss.

"What is it Atem?" Tea asked still breathless and blushing from the kiss

"Ever since I first saw you I fall deeply in lo-."

"Hey, you two get up off the ground before I arrest you both." A policeman yelled, intruding Atem.

Tea hesitantly raised off of Atem, already missing his warmth. Atem slowly following behind.

"Teenagers!" the cop said as he went about doing his job.

Soon after Tea turned to Atem and said, "What was it, you wanted to tell me?" Hoping that it was what she thinks it was.

"I lo."

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Damn." Atem whispered.

"Ignore it and just tell me with you have to say." Tea said with a hint of hope in her voice.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! **

"No, go right ahead and answer it. It could be important." Atem said sadly.

"Okay, if you insist." Tea said sadly as she took out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Tea, where are you and Atem? Everyone is waiting on you guys."_ Yugi said calmly.

"Shot, we forgot. Right now we are at the pier. So we will be there, in about two minutes." Tea replied before closing the phone.

"That was Yugi, he and the gang are waiting on us. So, we have to go." Tea said

Atem nodded yes before turning towards the direction of the meeting location.

"Atem wait, please tell me with you were going to say early?" Tea said afraid to jump to any conclusions.

"It's nothing Tea; it can wait till another time." Atem said sadly.

"What about the kiss?" Tea said trying to push out some information.

Atem sigh, not wanting to risk losing their friendship because of his raging hormones. He said, "It was an accidently kiss, a boy ran into you and while laying on the ground we lip locked and our hormones just took over at the moment." Atem said hoping to God and Ra that Tea would believe that the lie even if it wasn't a good one.

"Oh. That explains it." Tea said before holding her head down, trying to hold back the tears, thinking, _'If he had felt the same way then he would have told me, how could you have been do stupid, Tea. When it comes to school, you rock but when it comes to guys, I am an idiot.'_

"Tea, are you alright?" Atem asked worried.

"I'm ok. Now let's go." Tea said, trying to cover up her disappointment.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Joey asked as Atem and Tea walked towards them

"We were held up." Atem said calmly.

"Whatever." Joey said before he went back to flirting with Mia.

Yugi turned to them and asked, "While you guys where down by the pier, did you see a couple, making out on the ground?"

"No, why do you ask?" Atem and Tea said nervously.

"Nothing, there were just rumours going around, about it that's all." Yugi replied.

After a few moments a helicopter came and they heard Kaiba saying, "Congratulations to those of you who made it to the finals. You will have to use your locator cards to find out the location of the finals and it starts tomorrow. So, you duellist have the night to prepare!" before flying off.

"See you guys tomorrow." Mai said as she, Joey, Tristan and Serenity head off.

"See yah." Yugi said before him, Rebecca, Atem and Tea head off in the other direction.

As they reach home they told Gramps of their wins before Atem headed off to bed thinking, _'How stupid, stupid, stupid. I had the perfect opportunity to tell her and I blew it.'_


	5. The Beginning

_"You look beautiful as usual, my beloved." Atem said as he walked into a large Egyptian style bedroom carrying Téa in his arms._

_"So do you my love." Téa replied as Atem placed her on the bed and started to undress her. As he removed her underwear Atem went hard at the sight of her._

_"You're gorgeous." Atem stated before kissing her lips and working his way down to her stomach._

_"No fair Atem, you're still clothed." Téa said playfully. Atem smiled when his stopped kissing her so she can begin to undress him._

_"You're marvelous." Téa stated as she removed the last piece of clothing._

_"Téa, I have loved you seen the day I first laid eyes on you and I am happy to know that my feelings are returned." Atem said before he prepared to line up and thrust into her._

"Atem, wake up or you're going to be late." Yugi said as he banged on the bedroom door.

"I'm up Yugi! You can stop banging on the door now." Atem said loudly as he arose from his bed.

'_It was just a dream. I need to stop having these lustful dreams about Tea, and I don't know how much longer I can go without telling her how I feel'._ Atem thought before walking out of his room and took a long shower. After fifteen minutes in the shower Atem came downstairs to see Yugi wearing blue jeans with a black top and blue jacket and already eating breakfast.

* * *

Yugi heard Atem coming down the stairs and turned to see him wearing blue jeans and white shirt with some animation on it.

"Had a nice sleep Atem?" Yugi asked as Atem sat around the table and began eating breakfast.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" Atem said curiously.

"Oh nothing, I was just up most of the night because someone was yelling Tea, Tea, I love you."

Atem blushed and tried his best to hide it from his brother but was unsuccessful.

"Atem, just tell her how you feel. I know she feels the same way." Yugi said calmly.

"What if you're wrong and I do tell her then she reject my feelings and ruin our friendship?" Atem said while looking down on his food.

"Believe me when I say, she loves you and only you. Even Kaiba knows and he barely talks to us." Yugi said, trying to cheer up his brother.

Atem looked up to see Yugi, smiling and said, "Maybe you're right but I want to tell her in my own time."

"Well you better hurry up or you might lose her." Yugi said playfully.

"What are you talking about Yugi?" Atem said with a hint of jealous in his voice.

"Tea is a beautiful girl and there are a lot of guys that would love to go out with her but she turned them all down because she has been waiting on you to ask her. If you don't tell her how you feel soon, she might think that your not interested and turn to a another guy." Yugi said before continuing to eat.

'_He's right. Her beauty shines in both inner and outer, she thinks of others before her self, always finding ways to help other, a golden heart and is one of the most intelligent and talent girl I have ever met, and any guy would love to have her in his arms. No I can't … I will not stand for anyone else to touch her but me.'_ Atem thought as jealously, flow threw his body.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Joey asked as Atem and Yugi walked towards them.

"We woke up late." Yugi replied as they both stopped in front of them.

Atem eyes drifted towards Tea who looked beautiful in her white sleeveless blouse, short blue jeans shorts, and blue shoes with white shocking reaching just below her shorts. Soon after Tea turned to meet his gaze and both blushed immediately before Atem broke the gaze and turned to see with the others were wearing.

Mai was wearing a purple jacket with a black strapless shirt revealing her stomach, and a purple shirt and purple high heels.

Serenity wore a pink blouse with blue jeans and a blue and white sneaker.

Joey wore a simple blue and white shirt with blue jeans and the same colour sneakers as his sister.

Tristan wore a black shirt with a brown pants and black sneakers

Rebecca wore a baby blue blouse with a dark blue skirt and blue sneakers.

* * *

After discovering the location of the finals, the gang made thier way to a unfinished stadium.

"The finals are been held on a blimp?" Rebecca asked as she and the other finalist made their way towards the blimp, parked in the middle of an unfinished stadium.

"Yeah, consider it one of Kaiba's many little twists." Yugi replied.

"I hope he has braf bags on board," Joey stated.

"Isn't this the same as last time?" Tristan complained. "Kabia is becoming prediable!"

"You can say that again." Mai agreed. "I just hope this blimp has bigger rooms than the last one."


	6. Room Arrangements

As they entered the dining room they saw a large variety of foods and drinks and started eating.

"Okay, all duelist and guest here the rules I will give each of you a number and then tomorrow you will be paired off to see how will duel how in the quarter finals. Now duelist line up and draw a number to determine your number." Roland said as he walks unto to stage with a box in his hand.

"Now the numbers are as followed:

1 is Yugi Mutou

2 is Rebecca Hawkins

3 is Atem Mutou

4 is Mai Valentine

5 is Mr. Kaiba.

6 is Joey Wheeler

7 is Marik and last but not least

8 is Isis.

"Now have a good night Duelist and you have all night to prepare your deck for tomorrow's game." Roland said before leaving the stage.

"Hey Kaiba! Do you have some extra rooms for my friends to sleep in?" Joey said

"No you Mutt! I don't, so talk amounts yourselves and just shares rooms."

"See you losers in the morning" Kaiba said as he left with Mokuba, Marik and Isis, tagging behind.

The rest formed a circle and started talking amounts themselves.

"So, Joey, how about you and I share my room while Tristan and Serenity share yours?" Mai said as she began hugging her boyfriend.

"That sounds like a good idea, Mai. So Serenity, how about it? We can share a room?" Tristan said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tristan! Get your hands off my sister, and there is no way in hack you two are sharing rooms." Joey said in a fit of rage.

Mai smiled and whispered in his ears, "Joey, think about it. This will give us some time alone together and we can pick up where we left off the other night. So come on."

"Okay, just for tonight and Tristan, if I hear anything other than snoring, you're going down. You hear me?" Joey said calmly as he and Mai departed to their room.

Tristan and Serenity left afterwards with a smile on their face, leaving Yugi, Atem, Rebecca and Tea.

"So, Tea, you can share with me if you want? Unless you want to go with Yugi or Rebecca?" Atem said.

"Sure thanks Atem. I would love to share a room with you." Tea said while blushing and held her head down so he couldn't see it.

Yugi smiled when he saw this and notice a little blush on Atem's face when he asked Tea. "Guys, lets go. We have to get ready for tomorrow by getting some sleep." He said.

They all nodded and head to their respected rooms.

"Yugi, good luck tomorrow and remember if we get pair up tomorrow I will not go easy on you." Rebecca said before kissing her boyfriend goodnight.

"Same here, Rebecca, now good night," Yugi said before he kissed her. Parting they went into their rooms, leaving Tea and Atem in the hall way.

"They make such a lovely couple. Don't you think, Atem?" Tea said while blushing at the fact that she is going to share a room with her long time crush.

"Yes, they do, now let's get some sleep before tomorrows big day." Atem said as he opened the door for him and Tea's room.

Atem took off his shirt exposing his bare chest and black shoes before heading off to the bed with Tea taking a seat on the sofa, wishing she could join him on the bed.

"Tea, why are you over there? Come on over, there is enough space of the two of us to hold on the bed." Atem said while blushing. "Um ….I mean that looks uncomfortable and I wouldn't want you to be in pain when you wake up."

Tea nodded while taking off her blue shoes and made her way into the bed.

Atem wrapped the sheet around the both of them and his arms around her waist while she lay on his chest.

Atem said, "I wouldn't want you to roll off now."

"Yeah!" Tea said while blushing before both drifting off to sleep, dreaming about each other.


	7. Confessions

The next day Atem was the first to wake up and saw the love of his life, still sleeping peacefully then kissed her softly on the forehead before removing one of his hands to run through her hair. He said softly, "Tea, you're the reason I decided to stay here. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're always on my mind no matter where I go or what I do, even in my dreams. I wish so badly that everyday we could wake up like this."

* * *

"Good Moring Mai." Joey said sheepish as he opened his eyes.

"Moring honey!" Mai said before lending to give him a kiss. "Last night was amazing, I really enjoyed it."

Joey kissed her again before saying, "Honey, lets get dress and head off before the duels began."

Mai nodded sheepish as they ready for round one.

* * *

"Tristan, wake up. Its morning." Serenity said sheepish.

"Five more minutes Mom. I don't want to go to school."

"Tristan, its Easter. So get up." She replied

"Hmmm, Bun and Cheese where is it." Tristan said absent mindly as he arose from bed.

"Is all you think about is food Tristan." Serenity said in an angry tone.

"No babes. Most times I think about you, my friends and family, especially you."

"That so sweet. I love you baby."

* * *

Tea woke up to feel a stare and look up to see Atem gazing at her. '_He looks so handsome even when just awake.' _Tea thought as her eyes met his. Violet met Aquamarine as they moved closer and closer for a kiss till

"_All Duelist and guest report to the main room for the selection of the first duel."_A voice from the intercom said.

"I guess we better get going." Tea said before Atem's lips chased on hers for a kiss. She was surprised at first but soon return the kiss and after several minutes they both parted breathless with Tea now fully on top of him.

"Since the first day I saw you, I have developed a crush on you and as the years pass these feelings grew stronger and now I am so deeply in love with you. It's like no matter where I go or with I do I can't get you out of my mind. You're doing something Tea and I can't fight these feelings for you any more." Atem said still breathless.

'_He loves me Atem loves me.' _Tea thought as she felt her heart exploded with joy at the recent news.

'_I knew she didn't feel the same way about me and now I ruin our friendship. I am such an idiot!'_ Atem thought as he removed his arms from around Tea and quickly got off the bed with his face looking towards the floor.

Tea realized this and said, "Atem, I love you too. Since the first time I saw you. I just never thought you been a great pharaoh and all would ever love a weakling like me when there are prettier looking and stronger girls out there."

Atem quickly turned around and walked towards her with a smile and said happily, "Tea, you're the most beautiful girl on earth, and guys would line up for miles just to be with you including me."

"That the sweetness thing I have ever heard before Atem." Tea said with a smile.

"And you will hear more of it with each and every single day now, my queen." Atem said before kissing her again this time with even more passion.

After they parted Tea smiled before saying, "I love you so much I feel like I could scream it to the whole world."

"My love, would you be my girlfriend?" Atem said gently to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course." Tea said before pressing her lips onto his for another passionate kiss.

As they parted Atem put on a playful grin before kissing her neck.

"Atem, we need to hurry up before they start without us." Tea said as she moaned.

"I don't care. Now that I have you, that's all that matters to me my beautiful queen." Atem said between kisses.

Tea lifted his head for around kiss on the lips and parted with both standing still in each others arms.

* * *

"What could Atem and Tea be doing for so long?" Joey said moving up and down.

"Should we start the tournament without them, Mr. Kaiba?" Roland said

"No! I want him with the Egyptian God Card. Now try the intercom again!" He ordered.

"_Attention all Duelist please report to the main area immediately."_ Roland said again.

* * *

"Their waiting on you lets go." Tea whispered.

Atem nodded in agreement before getting dress.

"I'm ready." Atem said as he held Tea's hand.

"I love you, my beautiful angel."

"I love you too." Tea said while blushing.

Atem chuckled at his new girlfriend blush before saying calmly, "My love, you will have to get use to this because I want the whole world to know that you are my one and only queen."

* * *

"It took you guys long enough! Now Roland began the pairing of the duels!" Kaiba said angrily as Atem and Tea walked in.

"Yugi and Tristan are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Joey said as he pointed towards the two new couple, holding hands.

"FINALLY WITH TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?" Everyone in the room said even Mokuba.

Both of them started to blush and sweat dropped when they heard this.

"Roland, move on with the festivities!" Kaiba ordered.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. Now duelist the numbers you where given have been place into this machine and it will now randomly select two numbers for the start of the first duel." Roland yelled before pulling the lever.

"The first duel is as follows. Duelist number three Atem Mutou and number seven Marik will face off on the dueling platform."

"Good luck Atem." Joey said

"I know you can win." Tristan spoke before following his the rest of the group to head upstairs leaving Tea alone with Atem.

"I know you can do this." Tea said before giving him a small kiss. "You better hurry up before they start." She said as they parted.

"I will but not without doing this first." Atem replied before kissing her, passionately.

"My love I can't get enough of your sweet lips." Atem said after they parted and both headed upstairs.

"You're such a charmer." Tea teased

"I would like to think so." Atem replied in a playful tone.


	8. The First Round

"Duelist ready, now begin!" Roland yelled.

"Let's Duel!"

"Now I summon Vamperie Leach, in attack mode! Now attack him directly!"

Atem loses five hundred points. Marik placed his leach in defense mode.

"My move! I play my Queen's knight in attack mode. Now attack Queen's knight!" Atem ordered.

"I summon Juragedo, in attack mode. Now attack his queen's knight." His monster attacked. "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn." Marik said.

"Here go..."

* * *

"Now I sacrifice my Queen's knight, Jack's knight and King's knight to summon my Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra. Now attack his Earl of Demise and the rest of his life points." Atem said.

"Oh, no. I lost again." Marik said as he fell to the ground.

"The winner of the first duel is Atem Mutou!" Roland said as the duelling platform came down to ground level.

"You did it bro." Yugi said, as the gang surrounded Atem.

"I knew you could do it Atem." Tristan said.

"Congratulations, Atem" Serenity and Mai said, happily.

"Atem, you flatten Marik like a pancake." Joey announced.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without your support." Atem replied. "How are you my queen?" Atem asked as he wrapped his arms around Tea's waist.

"Fine, now that you're here." Tea replied happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't I get a reward for winning my love?" He asked, playfully.

"Of course you do my pharaoh." Tea said before kissing him passionately on the lips and both felt a spark of passion igniting.

After a few minutes they parted both still embrace in each others arms completely breathless and looking lovely into each others eyes.

"Enough with the love feast, you geeks and let's get on with the other duels!" Kaiba said, in disgust.

"Kaiba, it doesn't hurt to show the one you love affection." Atem said, calmly.

"Love is a disease." Kaiba replied before heading downstairs.

"Never mind him my love. He will never know the joy that comes with finding your one and only." Tea said happily.

"True my queen, we should get on with festivities and see whose duelling next." Atem said.

"Kaiba! I hope I get to duel him next so I can kick his butt out of the finals!" Joey growled.

"Joey, you just may get what you wish for." Tristan said.

* * *

"The next duellist will be Mai Valentine against Mr. Kaiba." Roland announced to the room.

"No! I wanted to be the one to face Kaiba." Joey frowned as he cried anime style.

"Hush Joey, you will have other changes to duel him." Tea tried to comfort him.

'_This should be an easy win.' _Kaiba thought as he and Mai stepped into the elevator.

"You can do it Mai!" Joey yelled as he and the gang reached the duelling platform.

"Atem, what change do you think Mai has against Kaiba?" Tea asked as Atem stood behind her, hugged her gently around the waist.

"I don't my love. We will just have to see." He replied before kissing her neck once again.

"Let the Duel begin." Roland said.

"Duel!"

"Ladies first! Now, I play two cards face down and summon the Dark Witch and I end my turn." Mai said.

"My move! I summon Battle Ox in attack mode and place three cards face down. Now Battle Ox attack her Dark Witch!"

* * *

"I sacrifice my Dark Clown to summon my third Blue Eyes White Dragon, and then I will fuse my monsters together to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now my dragons, attack her three ladies and the rest of her life points, with white lighten attack!"

"The winner is Mr. Kaiba." Roland yelled.

'_I lost to that, that…jerk.'_ Mai thought as she walked off the duelling platform with her head held down.

"Mai, its okay. You did your best and you will get him next time." Joey said, pitifully.

"Thanks Joey, that really encouraging." Mai said, sarcastically

"Your welcome babe." Joey said, stupidly

Everybody sweat dropped expect for Joey as they head downstairs.

* * *

"The next duelling pair will be Isis and Yugi." Roland mention.

"Do your best Yugi." Rebecca said as she hugged him, tightly.

"Thanks honey but can you let go of me before I suffocate."

"Sorry Yugi, my bad." She said in sadness as she held her head down in embarrassment.

"It's okay Beck. I love you." Yugi said, trying to cheer up his girlfriend.

"I love you too, Yugi."

"Good luck Isis." Yugi said as they walk into the elevator

"Same to you, Yugi." she replied.

"Lady and Gentlemen let the duel begin."

"My move! I summon Agido in attack mode and one card face down." Isis said, calmly.

"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode and place one card face down. Now my Guardian, attack her monster." Yugi said.

* * *

"Your Swords of Revealing Light have worn off now I can attack." Yugi said. "I sacrifice Beta, the Magnetic Warrior and Alpha, the Magnetic Warrior to summon Dark Magician. Now my magician, attack her life points directly."

"You did it Yugi, you won." Isis said with a sad tone.

"Thanks Isis, it was a great duel and you're a worthy opponent." Yugi said not hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Thanks you, Yugi."

* * *

"ATTENSION DUELIST LET THE LAST DUEL OF THE QUARTER FINALS!" Roland said.

"You ready to lose Joey?" Rebecca asked.

"Good luck Rebecca and same to you Joey." Yugi said nervously, not knowing who to cheer for.

"Thanks Yugi dear." Rebecca said before kissing him.

"Good luck Joey." Atem said while holding Tea's hand.

"I know you can do it." Tea said.

"Thanks guys." Joey said as he walked onto the platform with Rebecca following behind.

"Begin the duel."

"I summon Sword Man of Land Star in attack mode and place two cards face down to end my turn." Joey said.

* * *

"Now I summon Baby Dragon and Time Wizard in attack mode. Now Time Wizard use time magic and age her Ruby Dragon a thousand years." Joey said.

"Time magic!"

"No! My Ruby Dragon is so old and weak, now." Rebecca said, sadly.

"Yes it is! Now my dragon, attack her Ruby Dragon and the rest of her life points!" Joey ordered.

0

"I lost! I can't believe I lost!" Rebecca said, pitifully.

"It's okay Becky; remember? Joey is now one of the top duellist in the world next to me and Atem." Yugi reminded her.

"I know but I wanted to win. I wanted to be the number one duellist." She complained.

"I will make it up to you later tonight when everyone's asleep. How about that?" Yugi whispered to her ears.

"Thanks Yugi, I would love that." Rebecca said while smiling.

"The four remaining duellist are Mr. Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Atem and Yugi Mutou. Tomorrow we will choose the pairings of the semi finals, now enjoy the dinner we have prepared and good night." Roland said before heading off the stage.

* * *

"Oh Atem!" Tea moaned as Atem kissed her neck.

"I love you, Tea, with all my heart and soul." Atem said as he lay on the bed with Tea resting on his chest.

"I love you, too, more than my own life." Tea said before rising up to bring him in for a kiss.

After several minutes they parted, both breathless from the kiss and fell asleep in each other arms.


	9. The Finals and a Date

Tea was the first to awake and looked up to see Atem sleeping peacefully while his arms hugged her waist. The memories of yesterday rushed back into her head and thought, _'Yesterday felt like a wonderful dream. Atem said he loved me and we spent the entire day held in each others arms.'_

"Moring beautiful." Atem said sheepish as he focused his gaze onto the girl of his affections.

"Moring Atem. Did I wake you?"

"No you didn't. I was already awake." He said before kissing her passionately on the lips.

Parting, Atem said, "I love you, my beautiful Tea."

"I love you too, Atem." She said while blushing

Then Atem started to kiss her down towards her neck.

"Atem, stop it or else we are going to miss the duels." Tea moaned.

"I don't care about the duel, as long as you're here right beside me." He said between kisses.

"Atem, we can finish this went we reach home."

"I'm holding you to that promise, my love." He said playfully.

"Duellist, the start of the semi finals are about to begin, and the first two duelist facing off will be Mr. Kaiba against Yugi Mutou."

"Right, let's duel."

"I play my dark clown in defense mode then I place two cards face down to end my turn." Kaiba started out.

'_Kaiba's so predictable. I know one of his face down cards is the crush card. You're not going to get me with it this time Kaiba because I have a plan for you.' _Yugi thought.

* * *

I summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode and since you sent Dark Magician to the grave yard I get 300 extra life points, and when adding magic formula her attack raise enough to whip out the rest of your life points Kaiba." Yugi said, confidently

'_Oh no, I lost again in my own game. I can't believe it, I was so close to beating Atem and getting all three God Cards.'_ Kaiba thought as he fell to the ground.

"Yugi, you did it." The gang all cheered as they saw Kaiba walking sad down towards the elevator.

"Gentlemen, let's get on with the final duel of the semi's so we know who is facing Yugi." Roland said sadly knowing that he's boss was down it the dumps.

"Where's my good luck kiss?" Atem said as he hugged Tea.

Tea wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him from for a sweet kiss.

"You're such a charmer, I love you Atem." Tea said still blushing from the kiss.

"Good luck Joey." Atem said as he removed his arms from around Tea's waist.

"Same here Atem." he replied. Reaching onto the stage, they activated their duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" Both said

"I summon my alligator sword in attack mode, and then place two cards face down to end my turn."

"I summon Celtic guardian in attack mode and play two cards down." Atem said.

* * *

"Now I sacrifice my Jack's knight, Queen's Knight and King's Knight to summon Slifer, the Sky Dragon. Now my creature, attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon." Atem said.

"You did it Atem." Joey said as his life points went down to zero.

"The winner of the duel is Atem Mutou."

"You did well Joey, maybe next time." Atem said as he and Joey walked off the platform.

"Congratulation Bro." Joey sighed.

"Thanks Joey that means a lot."

"All Duellist and Guest there will be an half and hour intermission before the start of the finals." Roland said before leaving the platform.

"So it looks like it going to be me and you in the finals. Prepare to lose." Yugi said happily.

"You wish." Atem said as he wrapped his arms around Tea's waist, missing her warmth.

* * *

"Let's duel!" the two brothers said.

"I summon the feral imp in attack mode and two cards face down." Yugi said loudly.

* * *

"I summon The Winged Dragon of Ra in attack mode then I fuse my three God cards together to form The Creator God of Light, Horakhty. Now my monster attacks his Dark magician and the rest of his life points. "Atem ordered.

"The winner of the duel and the Battle City finals is Atem Mutou, the king of games." Roland yelled.

"You bet me again Atem, but I will find a way to beat those God cards." Yugi tried not to show his disappointment.

"Maybe next time Yugi." Atem happily walked over to his beloved to hug her then asked, "My queen, since this is all over. Do you want to go out with me?"

"I would love to Atem. Did you even have to ask?" Tea kissed him.

* * *

"Good night my love. I really enjoyed my date." Tea said as Atem walked her to the front door.

"I did too," He said before kissing her night and head home dreaming of his beloved girlfriend.

* * *

'_I am so going to be late for the first day back to school.'_ Tea thought as she sprinted from her house.

After a few moments she heard someone calling her name and turned around to see Atem running towards her, smiling.

"Hey Atem. Why are you late for school?" She asked when he finally reached her.

"I was doing some homework and I didn't finish them till something past one a.m."

"Oh," Tea said as they began walking.

"Wait my queen. I didn't get my good morning kiss." Atem said playfully.

"We don't have to kiss every morning Atem." She replied in the same playful manner

"I know but I can't get enough of your sweet lips. They taste like strawberry." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around her.

Tea blushed at his comment before giving him a kiss on the lips. Then pulled away only to be drawn back into Atem's arms and felt his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Tea said as they parted, both breathless after the kiss.

"I love you too." He said before they walked to school, holding hands.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Joey asked as Atem and Tea sat down around the lunch table.

"The teacher was suggesting that we transfer to advance classes." Tea replied

"Seriously?" Tristan and Joey said in aw.

"Yeah, she said by the looks of it Tea and I could advance a year ahead of the class." Atem said as he began eating with one hand and wrapped the other around Tea's waist.

* * *

"I can't believe he is going out with that dancer wannabe." Vivian said to her three friends or followers as they saw Atem placing his arms around Tea's waist.

"Yeah I mean she's not as pretty as you or as smart." Said a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"I know, right?" Vivian said happily. "But some how she has hypnotize him and don't worry girls I have a plan to get rid of Miss Wannabe."

* * *

After school Atem waited for Tea by her locker while smiling thinking about the wonderful day he had but was brought out of his thoughts when Vivian came in front of him and tried to kiss him. Atem quickly pushed her away, looking at her in disgust and said, "Sorry Vivian but your not my type."

"I'm not you're type? I everyone's type." She said angrily. "Fine! Just tell me this Atem. What is it that you see in that skinny little bitch?"

Angry started to boil when Atem heard Vivian disrespecting his girl and yelled, "First of all Tea is not a bitch! You are! Second, she is the most beautiful, caring, smartest and funniest girl I know, and no one could ever take the place she holds in my heart. So when you disrespect her, you disrespect me as well."

As he finished telling off Vivian he looked up to see Tea smiling at him and said, "Is that what you think of me Atem?"

"Yes Tea, I do. I think you're all that and much more and I love you beyond measure." He said sweetly.

"How much more?" She asked sweetly as she began to hug him.

"It's a very long list my dear and I know we don't live forever." He said before kissing her.

As they did their little love fest Vivian watch as the scene unfold and decided to set her plan in action.

* * *

**Domino Prison **

"Are you Mike?" Vivian asked

"That's depends on who's asking." The blonde haired, gray eyed 30 year old man said.

"Mike, I need you to do me a favor." Vivian said.

"Yeah, and what do I get if I decide to do this favor?"

"I will set bail for you and hire the best attorney money can pay for your upcoming trial."

"You have yourself a deal little missy." Mike said immediately.

"Thanks now here the plan as soon as you make bail you will meet me by the docks for what I want you to do."

* * *

**Next day **

'_I can't believe dance class over so late today and I told Atem not wait on me.'_ Tea thought as she walked home. She then smiled at the though and said softly, "Atem is the sweetest boyfriend ever. I mean whenever I have dance class after school instead of hanging with the guys he would stay on behind and wait on me."

Just then Tea was brought out of her thoughts went she heard someone saying, "Hey little missy. Don't you know that pretty little girls like you shouldn't be walking home this late in the evening?"

She turned around to see a tall man with blonde hair, gray eyes and a well built structure.

Tea immediately began to run but the man was too fast for her and knocked her out cold before placing her in one of Vivian's many limo.

* * *

Meanwhile at the game shop the guys were watching some anime on TV till Atem let out of loud roar while placing his hand where his heart is.

The guys got immediately worried and Joey asked, "Atem, with is the matter?"

"Let me call the doctor." Yugi said as he quickly got up but was stopped when Atem said,

"No Yugi don't." He yelled

"But you're in pain."

"No I have a feeling something is wrong with Tea." He said as he took out his phone and call Tea's phone.

"No answer."

"But Atem how do you know that Tea's is in trouble? It could just be gas." Tristan said

"No, I know something is wrong with her. I felt it! Now let's go find her. Tristan, you search the pier, Yugi, the park, Joey, the school and I will search the dance studio." Atem ordered.

"Sir yes Sir." They rushed out of the shop.

* * *

Tea opened her eyes to find herself in a warehouse tried up with rope.

"Your finally awake pretty lady." Mike said with a wide grin.

"Where am I?" Tea asked in fright.

"None of your business!" He said while walking towards her. "You're a very beautiful lady and I bet you will taste good as well. I wonder how good you are in bed."

"You wouldn't dare?" she asked, worriedly

"Don't worry missy. The last woman I fuck had the time of her life and by the time I'm finish with you, you'll be begging for more and if you pleasure me I met let you live a little bit longer." He said in a perverted way.

'_Oh no Atem, I'm going to lose my virginity to someone else, where are you?'_ Tea thought

* * *

"Don't worry Tea, I'm coming." Atem said softly as the pain in his heart increase rapidly. As he reached the studio. He searched the entire building and came out empty handed.

'_Tea, where could you have gone to?_' Atem thought, worriedly.

'_I knew he would be here.'_ Vivian thought before coming out of her hiding place saying, "Oh Atem there you are." With a stupid fake smile.

He turned to her with a growl and knewing she was somehow involved in this. Then as soon as she reached close to him he grabbed her and boxed her to the wall of the building while choking her and asked in a veil voice "Where is my beloved Tea?"

Vivian smiled grow even larger and said, "But Atem I'm your beloved not her. So just forget about that skinny witch and go out with me."

"Vivian, tell me where my queen is? And I will make this as painless as possible."

"Here I am Atem, your queen." Vivian said starting to sound nervous.

"No, you little bitch! That honour belongs to Tea and Tea only. Now tell me where she is." He said even angrier than before.

"I don't know Atem but you're starting to scare me." Vivian still nervous.

Atem began to choke her even tighter till she finally caved and said, "She's at warehouse 51, down near the docks. But by the time you get there she will be dead."

"We will see." Atem said before calling the guys quickly to say the location and then he grabbed Vivian by her wrist and both running swiftly towards the docks.

* * *

"Now, now don't be scared I will take good care of you." Mike said as he began kissing her neck and unbuttoning her school blouse.

"Get your disgusting self off me you pervert." Tea said as she tried to fight her way loose.

"You little bitch you don't appear good quality went you see it." Mike said in angry as he quickly removed the blouse to relieve black bra.

"Wow big boobs! I scored the jackpot."

"Atem, I need you." Tea yelled as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Right here Tea." Atem yelled as he charged towards the man, knocking him to the ground.

"Prepare to die Mortal! You will pay for hurting my beloved." Atem said angrily before hearing Tea say, "Atem, I need you."

"Tristan, Joey, hold him." Atem said as he went towards Tea and hugged her before saying sadly, "My love, I'm sorry I wasn't here early. Forgive me?"

"Atem, I was so scared. I thought I would never see you guys again." Tea said while still crying.

Joey and Tristan held Mike tightly and head outside to join Yugi, who had been watching Vivian and calling the police.

After a few moments they heard sirens and parted before Atem handed her, her blouse and said, "Dry your eyes my queen, I hate to see you cry."

"He was about to rape me, then kill me Atem." Tea finished buttoning her blouse.

Atem became even angrier when he heard this and gave him another reason to banish him to the shadow realm.

"I will kill him if he ever touches or hurt you again."

Atem clamed down before wrapping his hands around her waist to begin her closer for a kiss. Tea was surprised at first but kissed back with even more passion and after a few moments they parted both looking deeply into each others eyes before Tea asked, "Atem, how did you know that I was here and in trouble?"

"I felt you, my love."

"You felt me?"

"Yes I did, Tea, and now I know we are connected because I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I knew you were in trouble so I ran towards the dance studio and when I came out back I saw Vivian running towards me. I forced her to tell me where you were and that's how I found you."

"Thank you Atem for saving me." Tea said, drying the rest of her tears.

"You're welcome Tea." Atem said as he kissed her forehead.

_'My forehead feels funny.' _Tea thought as she and Atem headed outside to see Mike and Vivian in the back of a police car.

Just then a policeman approached them and asked Tea, "Are you the one they kidnapped?"

"Yes officer."

"Well young lady you don't have to worry because with the other crimes that man did he will be lock up for life and little Asian brat will most likely be in jail for the maximum ten years."

"Good!" Atem and Tea said.

After Tea gave her statement Atem escorted her back home while the others headed home so that they could have some along time.

As soon as they reach Tea's house the door suddenly opened up to reveal a woman with brown hair and dark brown eyes with pale white skin.

"Tea, I was so worried! Yugi called and told me everything that happen, oh my baby." Mrs. Gardner cried.

"Mom, I am okay now. Atem Mutou, my boyfriend saved me," Tea blushed.

"So you're the guy Tea has been dreaming about. You're quite a handsome fellow and thank you for rescuing my baby girl."

"I was my pleasure Mrs. Gardner, I couldn't image what would have happened if I had lose her." Atem said with compassion.

"My daughter is very lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one for have such a beautiful, caring and intelligent girl as Tea."

Tea blushed an even deeper shade of red at what Atem had said.

"Since your Yugi's brother then how comes this is the first I have seen you?"

"I was living in Egypt with my father for a couple of years and when he died I came to live with my grandfather." Atem lied.

Atem kissed Tea on the cheek before saying "Good night Tea, Night Mrs. Gardner."

"Please Atem call me mom. I can tell you will be in my daughters life for a very long time." Mrs. Gardner smiled.

"Okay mom it is. Good night." Atem said before heading home


	10. It's Over

It's been one year since the attack and since that time Tea had enroll in a martial art class.

Tea and Atem are still going out and when graduation came around both Atem and Tea became the valedictorians because of their prefect straight A average.

"Tea, I have surprise for you. Close your eyes my sweet." Atem said as they headed off for another date.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"With my life," Tea said without a second thought.

"Good," Atem took her hands into his and guided her to the surprise.

"Now open your eyes, my love." Atem said softly.

Tea opened her eyes to see an isolated part of the beach with a blanket with a basket, two candles and a radio playing slow songs.

"Atem, it's beautiful! Where did you find it?"

"I was looking for a special place for just the two of us and I came across this place."

"Thank you, it's so wonderful."

For the next two hours they talked, ate, made out and dance to some songs before Atem drove them home.

* * *

"Tea, there is a letter here for you." Her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming Mom!" Tea yelled back.

"Where is it Mom?" she asked as she walked downstairs.

"Here is it." Mrs. Gardner handed the letter to her. Tea jumped for joy seeing the seal of a dance school.

"OMG! It's from the dance school in the New York!" Tea became excited.

"Well open it already." Her mother said excitedly.

Tea rid the letter open and read it.

"I got accepted! But how am I going to tell the guys and Atem this? I will be gone for four years." Tea sighed.

"If they care they will be happy for you, and honey I know Atem loves you so much that he is will wait for you as long as it takes." Mrs. Gardner ensured her.

* * *

"Atem, do you know why Tea called us over here?" Joey asked as all four of them sat patiently in the mall.

"No clue but it most be something important." Atem sounded worriedly.

"Hi guys, thanks for waiting." Tea put on a fake smile. Sitting beside Atem, he asked,

"So, what's the matter my queen?" He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I got accepted into the school in New York but I am not sure I should accept it." Tea said sadly.

"Why Tea?" Yugi asked.

"I will be gone for a very long time and I will miss you guys." She said while trying to avoid Atem's sad eyes

"That's wonderful Tea, you should go." Joey and Tristan said happily.

"Yeah that wonderful Tea, but when are you leaving?" Yugi asked, sadly.

"Next week but I have to call them by this evening to confirm my space."

"I think you should go." Atem said trying to hide how sad he was.

"But Atem?"

"But nothing it's only for a few years and we can still communicate with each other in various ways."

"Thanks Atem! Thank you guys." Tea said before she left to go call the school.

"Atem, are you going to be alright?" Yugi asked his brother

"Yeah she's finally got her dream of going to New York and I want her to be happy."

* * *

**Next Week**

Tea finished packing her reminding clothes in her suitcase then took one more glance at one picture of she and Atem kissing on their first date and another with all five of them in the park. Joey and Tristan were standing at the back making funny faces, Yugi in the front smiling and Atem and her in the middle kissing passionately.

She smiled at the memories before placing them gently in her carry on then head downstairs where her mother was waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" Tea said to her.

"Aren't you going to wait on your friends?"

"I don't think their coming." Tea said sadly. "None of them even called to say good bye."

"Don't worry dear; I guess it's painful to watch their best friend go away for a long time."

"I guess so. Let's go before I miss my flight."

* * *

After a half and hour of driving they finally reach the airport and got an unexpected surprise.

They saw a large banner that said, "Good Luck Tea."

Then Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mr. Mutou and Atem came our from behind it with gifts in hand.

"You guys! I thought you weren't coming." Tea was surprised.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Tristan said.

"Before you go we have something's to give you. It was Atem's idea." Joey said as he walked towards her holding out his gift.

"Oh Joey! it's a digital camera. Thank you."

"Make sure to take lots of picture of the big apple."

"I will."

"My turn, Tea, here's my gift." Tristan said in excitedly.

"It's a phone. Thanks a lot Tristan." Tea said happily.

"Tea, this is from me and gramps." Yugi said

"It's a photo album and an IPod! Thank you Yugi and Grandpa, it means a lot."

Then Atem walked towards her, "Hi Tea." He whispered.

"Hello Atem," Tea answered, meeting his gaze, and for a moment they got lost in each others eyes.

"Here Tea this is for you." Atem said, breaking the gaze.

"A laptop this is a wonderful gift! Atem, thank you." She started to crying.

"It has its own webcam so we can see each other."

"With about the different time zones?"

"I will stay up late just to see you beautiful face. Tea I love you, so much." Atem wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you, too, Atem more than life itself."

They stood in a comfortable silence, embraced in each others arms till Tea asked softly to Atem "Atem, will you wait for me till I come back?"

Atem lend down and gave her a passionate kiss and once parted he responded, "I would spent another 3000 years in that puzzle if it means that I will have you in my arms once again. I love you more than anything else and I couldn't image my life without you."

"That's so sweet Atem and I feel the same way."

"**Attention passengers Flight 239 from Domino, Japan to New York is now boarding at gate 8."**

"You should go now before you miss your flight and give up your dreams." Atem said sadly, still wishing she would stay.

"Atem, there is something I never told you. Dancing isn't my only dream and I would give up dancing in a heartbeat it just to have it."

"Really and what is it?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If it means that I would have to give up dancing to do it."

Atem was touched by Tea's speech and said, "My queen follow your dreams of becoming a dancer and when you return I shall be here waiting on you with open arms."

"Thank you Atem."

"**Last Call Flight 239 to New York is now boarding at gate 8." **

"Bye guys." Tea said to them. "Bye Atem I miss you most of all." She said.

"I will miss you too, more than you will ever know." Atem replied.

After everyone said their final goodbyes Tea kissed Atem one final time so she wouldn't forget it and headed towards the gate for New York and her dreams.

* * *

It's been four years since Tea left for New York and over the past years the guys, mainly Atem stayed in contact with her, and counting down the days till she returned to him

After spending fours years in Domino University Joey and Tristan became teachers at their old high school. While Yugi became a History Professor at the town's University and Atem got a job as an Egyptian translator at the Domino Museum.

All the guys had dates with their girlfriends so Atem didn't want to feel like a seventh wheel and decided to go home.

'_Tea is coming home soon and I can't wait to hold her in my arms once again, and taste her sweet lips.'_ Atem thought as he exited his car and head towards his room. He unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his pants to throw them to the ground then walked over to his bed to see someone in it. The Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead, preparing for the unexpected as he slowly walked towards the bed. Reaching, he saw the only person that made his heart beat faster his one and only Tea, sleeping peacefully. The eye faded as Atem looked at how much she has changed physically over the four years. Her hair reaches past her shoulder and her body looked had curves that rivals only does of a goddess. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ears, "Have sweet dreams my love."

Atem was about to left the room and sleep in Gramps room remembering that he and Mr. Hawkins went off to Egypt for a dig but stopped when he heard someone calling him. Atem turned around to see Tea sitting up in his bed and said, "I didn't mean to wake you Tea."

"It's okay Atem, I really missed you."

"Why didn't you call me? I could take the day off and pick you up." Atem approached the bed

"I wanted to surprise you. I had my Mom pick me up and when I came over here Grandpa Mutou was about to leave and said I could stay here and wait till you arrive."

"I missed you too." Atem said before kissing her passionately on the lips. He sucked the bottom of her lips, and then he licked his tongue on the bottom of her lips begging for entrance which she gladly obeyed to. They moaned as their tongues fought for dominance and after several minutes they both parted breathing heavily from the kiss.

'_The pharaoh is one hell of a kisser.'_ Tea thought as she placed her hand on her lips

Atem saw the look in her eyes and knew she wanted the same thing as him then asked as he kissed her neck "Do you want me?"

Tea moaned in response before Atem gently said, "I am going to make you feel good my queen."

Neither has had intercourse in four years and wanted to make it special. Atem bite her earlobes while one hand caressed her exposed stomach. She undulated against him, her body bashed against his hard steel shaft. Pleasure shuddered thought out him despite the layers between them. He gently removed her shirt and her bra strap with his unoccupied hand running his finger tips along where the strap touched her. She shivered and made an in inarticulate sound,

"Like that?" He whispered against her ears knowing his breath would send shivers down her spine.

"Oh yes" she paused panting "You're not …" Her voice trailed off as he traced the bumps of her spines. "It's …It feels …I …Good!"

He caressed the nerve rich center in the small of her back and he whole body convulsed. He smiled and kissed along her neck tasting her sweet skin. "Surprise your body is so sensitive?" he teased.

"Yes," she said as her fingers dug into his neck.

"I didn't know it could from you only touching my back."

"Is my queen's front feeling neglected?" Atem teased

"I…" she said as she merely turned her head side to side as he squeezed and caressed her backside.

"Oh Tea, you are so responsive. I want to touch you all over."

"Okay."

Unwilling to deprive himself of the pleasure he position himself in front of her then using both hands peeling off her bra. Drawn into a tight nub, her dusky nipple came into view and cup both mouth watering mounds, allowing his thumbs to brush over the dist ended nipples, she grasp and turn and turn languid, but her grip on his nape did not flatten. He gently pinched he nipples and she softly bit him. It was so primal and unexpected that he felt himself harden in his boxers arching to be out of confinement. His teeth grit against his own desires as he continue his manipulation of her breast and luscious nipples. He wanted to taste them so badly as his hand slip downwards, traveling in an ever moving circle until his fingertips brush the top of her skirt pulling it down to join the rest of her clothes then he ran his index finger along Tea's skin just inside the waistband. She went still, her breaths ceasing as he slowly took it off and drop it to the ground.

"Let me touch you Tea. It's what we both want. Relax your legs for me my queen. Let me in."

He moved his fingers just enough for her to taste the pleasure to come. He carefully pressed his middle finger against her pleasure center rubbing just the tiniest bit against her already swollen knot of nerve ending at the top of her labia. Her lower body bowed towards his touch. Delving below to allow one fingertip to just inside of her, she was warm and very wet. Her lips and teeth were working on his neck again as animalistic like sounds coming from her throat. Atem used the heel of his hand to stimulating her pleasure button while kissing her wet silky lips with his. Increasing the pressure on her nipples, she removed his boxers as he pressed his lower against hers and felt his own rise to irretrievable levels.

They climax together as her scream, mixed with his primal yell, a sound that satisfied a place deep in his soul he never knew was there. As they collapse on the bed and she rest on his chest. Atem asked "I was better than the last time we did it, right love?"

She nodded and said, "It's was better than expected my love." Before both fell asleep with Atem's arms around Tea's waist feeling the familiar warmth they missed so much.

Over the next few months Yugi and Rebecca along with Joey and Mai got engaged. While Tea started up a dance studio.

* * *

**Knock! Knock!**

Mrs. Gardner opened the door to reveal Atem wearing a blue jeans and a black shirt and said, "Afternoon Atem nice to see you."

"Good afternoon and it's nice to see you as will."

"So you're the one that taking away my baby girl." Mr. Gardner came up beside Mrs. Gardner.

"Dear leave him alone, he's good people." His wife said

"Treat her right." Mr. Gardner said

"She's my queen and I will never do anything to hurt her Mr. Gardner." Atem said proudly

He saw that Atem said it with the up most sincerity and said, "Call me Dad, Atem and my daughter is lucky to have you."

"Thanks' Mr. G … I mean Dad."

"Tea, Atem's here hurry up." Her mom yelled as she let him in.

"Coming!" She yelled back.

"Hair perfect, lip gloss check, perfume, breath good, dress fabulous. I'm ready." Tea said before heading downstairs.

"Good luck!." Tea's mother whispered to Atem before turning towards where Tea was and drooled went he saw how beautiful she looked in her strapless purple dress that reach just above her knees and a small matching purse.

"I'm ready!" Tea said softly

"You're beautiful!" Atem said as he took her hand into his.

"Bye mom Bye dad!" They both said before leaving the house.

* * *

"Here we are." Atem said as he carried her to their secret place.

Tea looked at the site in front and went in aw went she saw a table with a white table cloth and two red candles on it and several small white candles lighting up the path way and around the table and a radio play soft music.

"Atem, it's beautiful when you had time for this."

"I spent the whole morning organizing this."

After dinner they walked along the shore line while looking at the full moon reflecting on the ocean's water.

As the radio changed to a new song Atem did a small bow and said "May I have this dance my love."

"Yes you may my pharaoh." Tea said as she took her hand.

As the song ended Atem released her hands, took out a small black box and went down on one knee before saying, "My love ever since I first saw you, I fell deeply in love with you and each passing day it grows and grows. My heart beats faster every time I see you till it hurts. Everywhere I go you're always in my thoughts, my dreams and over the years you have become my best friend, my shoulder to lean on and the one person I know I can count on. I don't know how a guy like me ended up with such a beautiful queen like you. You're my one and only, my everything. So Tea Anzu Gardner will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He finished.

Tea began crying tears of joy before saying, "Yes Atem, I will love to be your wife."

Atem placed the ring on her finger before kissing her passionately.

"Atem, you have made me the happiest person alive." Tea cried.

"Same here, my Tea."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Mr. Gardner asked

"A bit but I also happy and excited" Tea replied.

"Don't worry honey when you see Atem down at on the platform all the nervousness will disappear."

"Your right daddy, I am ready to do this." Tea said happily

The doors began to open up then Mai, Serenity and Rebecca began walking down the aisle wearing a strapless pink gown escorted by Joey, Tristan and Yugi wearing black tuxes.

As the bridesmaids and groomsmen reach platform the music changed to a soft melody and everyone rose from their seats and turn towards the door to see Tea wearing a strapless white dress and a necklace that Atem gave her for her birthday and carrying a red and white roses. As Tea look towards Atem every doubt and nervousness disappeared.

"Dearly beloved we are here to join together Atem Mutou and Tea Gardner as husband and wife. Now the couple has written their own vows and would like to share them with each other." The pastor said.

"Tea, we have been though many adventures together over the past couple of years and over that time you have become my best friend and now soon to be my wife. When I first saw you I knew you were the one for me and no matter where I go or with I was doing I couldn't get you out of my mind. You are my rock, heart, best friend and soul mate

I love you my beautiful Tea more than any thing else in the world." Atem said with love in his eyes.

Tea began to cry after hearing the beautiful vow Atem said. Atem wiped the tears away from her eyes before she spoke.

"Atem, I love you more than my own life. Over the years you have always been there beside me supporting and cheering me on every step of the way. You are my light, my best friend, everything and I can't image my life without you in it. Over time we have become connected spiritual and now as husband and wife in front of our family and friends."

Atem was taken back by Tea's vows and almost cried.

"Before I move on does anyone object to this union?" The pastor asked.

The room became quiet for a moment before the pastor continued, "Do you Atem take Tea to be your wife in sickness and in health, for better for worst and for richer and poorer for as long as you shall live?"

"I do!" Atem said happily.

"Do you Tea take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health, for better for worst and for richer and poorer for as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Tea replied without hesitation.

"Now for the rings." The pastor said Yugi and Rebecca handed the rings to Tea and Atem.

"Repeat after me Atem, with this ring I thee wed."

Atem repeated, "With this ring I thee wed." before putting it on her finger.

"Now you Tea."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Now with the power invested in me and God I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Atem quickly kiss Tea passionately on the lips. Tea reacted quickly and returned the kiss with even more passion.

* * *

"I hope you're not too tried for me?" Atem asked as he gently down her on the hotel bed.

"Never for you my love."

Atem started to nipple her ear gently while whispering in it "Do you want me?"

Tea moaned in response and nodded her head. Atem kiss up to her neck to her jaw till he reached up to her lip and slowly pressing his lips against hers. Tea wrapped her arms Atem's neck while the kiss was getting heated. He licked the bottom of her lip to ask for entrance which Tea gladly granted by opening her mouth and both let out a moan when their tongues met. Atem slowly travel his hand to the back of her dress to pull down the zipper and throw it on the floor like a feather. He started at her huge round breast and curvy hips and felt himself going hard at the sight of her. Tea place her hand on his chest and Atem said,

"It's your turn to undress me." Tea slowly unbuttoned his shirt and gently threw it to the ground to show his hard muscled chest. She couldn't help but admire the sight of him. She ran her hands from his chest to his pants and started to unbuckle his belt then his pants before it fell to the ground. Atem stepped out of them and slid his hand down her breast to kneed it gently which drought her to moan. Atem kiss her lips again then down to her nipples with his tongue while rubbing the other with his other hand Tea let out a grasp in pleasure and arched her back for Atem to take in more of her. He parted her legs and kisses her inner tight and licks her womanhood which made Tea moan in pleasure. She moans even louder as he place two of his fingers to rub clit. A few more licks from Atem sent Tea over the edge and cum. Atem lick all of her juice before kissing her to taste herself. Tea then pulled off Atem's boxers to reveal his large manhood. Atem smiled before kissing her and got between her legs thrusting his manhood into her. Atem then slid out till only his tip was left and slammed back into her making the both of them. Tea wrapped her legs around him while Atem slid his hands to her lips and trusted into her faster and faster making Tea scream as he gave her so much pleasure.

"Atem I am cumming." Tea yelled

"Me to, cum for me my love"

Atem trusted into her faster and harder bringing them both to a sweet release.

"ATEM!" Tea shouted as she came to a sweet release with Atem following behind her shooting his seed into her womb.

"I love you, Mrs. Mutou." Atem said as he brought her over to lie on his chest and covered their bare bodies with the sheet. "I love you too, Mr. Mutou." Tea said happily before letting out a happy screech and said. "I can't believe it we are finally married."

"Believe it my queen we are finally married and nothing will separate us." Atem said shyly before both of them fell asleep not yet knowing of the precious gifts they just produce till nine months later.

* * *

Atem and Tea have new additions to their family the twins Akira and Adem age six. Adem is a mini version of Atem expect for his eyes which he got from his mother while Akira like her mother has brown hair reaching her back with a gold band at the front and purple eyes like hr father. Then there is Amelia age four with brunette hair reaching her shoulders and blue eyes she looks like a mini version of her mother. One day while watching news they heard a convict escaped from the Domino prison by the name of Mejia long black hair reaching his back, green eyes and a lighten shape scar below his right eye and Vivian Wong is release from prison. Atem lock off the TV and said

"Tea, don't worry she wouldn't be crazy enough to come back and attack you again. You and our three beautiful children mean the world to me and I will protect you with my life if I have to, to make sure you guys are safe. Now let's go carry our sleeping angels to their rooms and then we can go to ours and get sometime to ourselves."

"As you wish my loving husband but be a little gentler this time. I am still sore from the last time we did it." Tea said calmly.

"Don't you like it rough?" Atem asked, playfully.

"You know I do my love but last night was too rough. You lead me in for a false sense of security by starting off gently then after a while you had to bring out the handcuffs and ropes I am surprise we didn't wake up the kids with the amount of screaming we did." Tea replied calmly.

"I couldn't help it you were amazing as usual" He teased as he held Akira and Amelia in his arms. Tea held Adem and both walked upstairs and place the children in their individual rooms before going to their own.

* * *

"I'm coming Atem." Tea said as they began sweating.

"Then come for me Tea because I am coming too."

"PHARAOH!" Tea yelled as she came to a release.

"MY QUEEN!" Atem yelled after as he came to a sweet release shooting his seed into her womb.

"I love you, my beautiful Tea." Atem said as he brings her closer to him by resting her head on his muscular bear chest and hugged her tightly around her bare waist.

"I love you too, my pharaoh." Tea said sheepish as she brought the sheet over to cover their bare bodies and both feel asleep smiling in each others arms.

The next day it was the twins birthday so they went to the mall where Akira got the new dress she always wanted and Adem got the latest video game. Then as they head outside to their car they heard someone saying, "Oh Atem pooh, wait for me."

They turned around to see Vivian in her usual Chinese outfit. Atem sweat dropped, Tea became defensive and the children became confused and Akira asked, "Daddy, why is she calling you that?"

Before he could answer Vivian began to hug him before saying, "Oh Atem, darling now that I am out of jail we can be together."

Atem pushed her away in disgust and was about to say something but stopped when Tea said "Listen you crazy witch don't you ever touch my husband again or I will hurt you."

Vivian was silent for a moment before asking, "Atem, you two are still together?"

Atem answered without hesitation, "Yes we are, as husband and wife for the past ten years and together we have three beautiful children." Vivian was stock at first then knee down to Adem and said, "You little cutie you look just like your father." With a plastic smile on her face Adem immediately backed away and said,

"Mom, she looks crazy like she just escape the nuthouse or something?"

Tea took his hand and said, "Let's leave the mad woman and go home we still have things to do,"

* * *

When Vivian reach back to her house she took a picture out of the paper with Atem smiling while hugging Tea and their children after he won another tournament and said "I will have you all to myself just you wait Atem Mutou."

Mean while after the twins surprise birthday party and they tuck the three children to bed Atem said to his wife. "Tea, I will protect you always." He then kissed her passionately then both fell asleep dreaming only of each other and their children.

For the next couple of days Vivian stuck onto Atem like glue and tried to get rid of Tea and the brats and when all fails she called in for backup.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon Atem was still at work so after Tea closed the dance studio and pick up the children from school she took them to the park. While walking four men came from behind and attack them.

A few moments later they awoke to release that they were trapped in a storage room. Lucky for them they were boxes leading upwards to a small window and Tea said in a soft manner, "Climb the boxes and escape though the window. Then afterwards run to go get your father and three uncles."

"What about you mommy? Aren't you coming with us?" Amelia asked.

"I can't pumpkin, I am too big to fit thought that window." Tea answered before the door opened up to reveal the escaped convict on the news. He immediately ran after the kids but they where too fast for him and quickly made it to the window looking back at their mother saying softly, "We will be back for you mom."

As Atem finished the last of the remaining documents to be translated he felt a sharp pain from his chest and knew something was wrong with Tea and without thinking he ran out of the museum and knowing that Tea and the kids were going to the park for the afternoon he dashed towards it.

* * *

As he entered the park he saw Akira, Adem and Amelia running towards him.

"Tell me what happened? Where is your mother?" Atem asked, worried.

"At the old ware house on the other side of the park" Amelia answered.

Atem quickly gave his phone to Akira and said, "Call your uncles and the police and take care of your brother and sister." before running off

Tea was placed into another room where she saw Vivian standing over her with an evil grin. "Mejia, I helped you escape prison now it's your job to get rid of her and then I can have Atem all to myself but of course I will have to get rid of those bastard children."

"Don't you ever call my children bastards, you crazy bitch." Tea yelled while trying to escape Mejia grip.

Mejia smiled and said, "I think I will have a little fun with her first she's cute."

"Find whatever! I got to go find my Atem darling." Vivian said in disgust.

"He would never love you Vivian even if you two where the last two humans on earth." Tea yelled.

"You're very lippy for someone who's going to die." Vivian smirked

"I know Atem loves me and his children more than anything else on earth and I can say without a doubt he could never love another person like how he loves me. We share a love that's so rare that it only comes once every lifetime and I will be dammed if I make a sick bitch and a convict take away the best things that ever happened to me."

Vivian and Mejia laughed at Tea before saying, "That cute sweet cheek but prepare to raped and die." Mejia said.

Vivian walked out of the warehouse where she was greeted by Atem. She smiled, "Atem dear you saved me the trouble of finding you now lets go and plan the rest of our life together as the King and Queen of Games, and we can be even more famous than every before."

"You low down dirty son of a bitch, where is my queen?" Atem roared while pinning her against the wall.

Vivian grinned and said, "But here I am and now we can get married and forget about those monsters you call children and that witch Tea."

Atem choked her even tighter and was about to punch her face only to stop when she said "She's in there but tell me something with do you see in her that you don't see in me?"

"She's beautiful, caring, and intelligent, her smile lights up my world, her gorgeous sapphire eyes and every time we make love it feels so right. I could go all day without stopping and gaze at her body and her inner beauty is unmatched or unraveled. She makes my heart beat faster every time I see her. I love her and no one can replace the space she has in my heart." Atem finished before releasing her and ran to Tea. He saw Mejia and attacked him knocking him out cold. Then he went to Tea and kissed her passionately.

As they pulled apart Tea said, "My love you found me but where are our children?"

Before he said anything they heard sirens from outside and six figures running towards them. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Akira, Adem and Amelia ran towards them smiling.

"Are you alright mommy did the mad man hurt you?" Akira asked

"I am fine for now till the next bad guy shows up." Tea smiled.

"This feels like old times some bad guy tries to take over the world and we end up saving it." Joey said as they left the warehouse with the cops handcuffing Vivian and Mejia

After the trial Vivian and Mejia were sentence to life in prison for kidnapping, amended murdered and some other charges.

Now fifty years later Atem and Tea sat on their couch still more in love than ever before telling their grandchildren the many adventures they faced and the love they share, the love that you can only get from your one and only soul mate.


End file.
